Best Prom Ever!
by EnviousCupcake
Summary: After Evolution seeks the help of Ashley to distract the Shield in return her sister gets the best present ever... I dont own anyone except on OC's I wrote this for Megs.. 3 hope you like it! (Rated for sexy-time with the Viper)


(ASHLEYS POV)

I walked into the Arena and came face to face with Evolution..

"Miss Ashley"

I rolled my eyes and sighed..

"What do you 3 want" I asked..

"It seems this problem with the Shield has become bigger then we thought..We want you to work your magic and just do some distracting" Hunter told me..

"I have nothing to do with this..plus im married" I said holding up my hand showing my ring.

"Come on Ash…Tonight I have a match with Roman and I need you to distract Your ex and his lil boyfriend" Randy said..

I squinted my eyes at him and sighed…

"Fine but you owe me" I said.

"Of course baby girl what ever you want..You know I am good for my word" Orton said wrapping his arm around my shoulder..

"Hands off my wife Orton"

I turned and smirked as my hubby of 3 years Bray Wyatt Or Windham came in the building with his boys..

"No disrespect man I just need your wifes help tonight" He told Him..

"With" Bray asked

"The Shield" I said..

"And in return" Bray asked..

I smirked and whispered something to him and he bust out laughing..

"Perfect" he said..

"In return Randy…You are going to be taking my beautiful baby sis to her Senior Prom.." I told him..

He smirked..I knew he had a thing for my sister even though she was younger and I knew my sister was crazy in love with Orton..

"Deal" Orton said softly..

I felt Windham wrap his arm around my shoulder and we went down to the Wyatts Locker room..

"Your sister is gonna freak out" he said

"I think she will end up jumping him or vice versa." I mumbled throwing my bag on the floor..

"Just be careful with the Shield" he said..

I turned and looked at him..I knew he didn't like me being around my ex, or any of the shield boys for that matter..

"Listen to me, You have nothing to worry about..I know you don't like me being around Jon but you know I will do anything to make them lose.." I smirked..

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me..

"you always did love revenge..its one of the many things I love about you" he said..

He leaned in and kissed me softly…We both got ready and I decided before the show I was gonna call my sister..

((Phone Call))

Meg-Heyyyy Sissy..

Me-Hey how was dress sopping?

Meg-Eh..didnt find it yet..

Me-You will..Soo I have a surprised for you..

Meg-I don't like ur surprises..last time it was Erick and luke standing over me while I slept with that sheeps mask..

I bust out laughing and teared up..

Me-that was hilarious tho!

Meg-yea yea..

Me-I found you a date for Prom just be ready tomorrow night..

Meg-What? Who!? I swear if its like ryder or 3mb ill kill you..

Me- no no I think you will love this one..I gotta go ill talk to you later..

I hung up before she could respond because I came face to face with my ex and his two boytoys..

"Well well well" He said..

"Hello sunshine" I said..

"Wheres your hubby?" He asked..

"Around" I said..

Time to put my acting skills to work..I got a lil closer and touched the belt on his shoulder..

"You know I never told you this but that title suits you very well" I whispered softly..

"You think so?" he ask..

I nodded and looked at Roman and Seth..

"Heard you have a match tonight with Orton big man?" I said to him.

"You know it baby girl" he smirked..

"Well good luck Rome..not like you need it.." I said..

"Hes gonna beat Randy and then we are going out to celebrate" Seth said..

"Well boys im sure this Sunday you will win your match over Evolution.." I said.

I looked at Ambrose and he licked his lip..I knew I had him right where I wanted him..

"I should go." (Come on you piece of crap)

"You don't have to go baby, you can stay with us…you know like the old days" Ambrose said grabbing my hand..

"Maybe ill visit later..like I used to" I whispered to him.

I turned and walked away with a satisfied smile on my face.

RANDY VS ROMAN (Megans POV)

I watched him make his way down to the ring..my heart literally stopped. He was so sexy..I begged my sister to let me start training with her so I could be closer to Randy..and of course I get the "Wait till you graduate" speech..

I blushed as he did his poses and the match started..Randy dominated Reigns early and about half way threw the rest of the shield and evolution started bickering back and forth…that's when I saw my sister come running down and distract Seth and Dean..I laughed and she chick kicked Seth and low blowed Dean and that distracted Reigns and let randy get the win…She just shrugged and went back stage..I watched Randy celebrate with dave and Hunter and I wish I could be there..by his side…

(Night of Prom)

I spent all day getting pampered..I got my hair done, my make up down, my nails done.. I was in the middle of getting my dress on when my sister walked into my bedroom..

"Hey" She said cheerfully..

"Hey sissy" I said..

She helped me add the finishing touches with jewelry and my shoes…

"Alright so my surprise.." she started..

"See I know you watched and you saw that I helped distract the Shield..Welllll I told randy he needed to make it up to me…soooooooo Randy will be taking you to Prom" she said and quickly covered her ears..

My jaw dropped, I didn't expect that….at all..

"You ok?" she asked, I nodded and heard the doorbell. I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my throat..I could hear Windham talking to him and we both went downstairs…He was wearing a black suit with a teal tie that matched my dress, He looked over at me and his jaw dropped..

"Wow..Megan you look stunning.." he said softly..

"Thanks" I answered..

"Randy, be good to her…give her a night she will NEVER forget" my sister said smirking..

He looked at her and blushed..

"You two be good" Windham sang as he pulled my sister out of the room..

"I will never understand those two" Randy mumbled..

"Yea well he treats her like a queen, im ok with him" I said..

He looked at me and smiled..

"You ready to go make everyone else jealous baby" he whispered…

I nodded as he grabbed my hand and led me out to a stretch limo…

"Randy.." I whispered..

"Nothing but the best for you tonight baby" he opened the door and helped me in..

Once we started driving I looked over at him and he looked a little nervous..

"Im glad you are the one going with me tonight" I said..

"You are?" he asked

"Of course!" I told him.

He leaned closer and grabbed my hand..

"Good..im gonna make sure you remember this night forever" he said as he kissed my cheek…

I blushed and bit my lip..He was honestly the hottest thing that walked the damn planet and I felt extremely lucky..

Once we got there we spent the entire wrapped up in each others arms dancing and things were heating up between myself and the legend killer.. About 2 hours into the dance we were dancing to "Talk Dirty to Me" His hands were on my hips and I could feel his dick against me..To say I wasn't turned on would be a damn lie..I turned around in his arms and looked up at him..

"How about we get out of here and spend some alone time together" he whispered kissing below my ear..I nodded knowing I wouldn't be good with words. He guided me over to the door and out to the limo…Once we were inside he pulled me onto his lap and pulled my dress up and cupped my ass…

"You've been teasing me all night Megan" he whispered as he squeezed my cheeks..

"And you weren't?" I retorted..

"No" he said nipping at my collarbone..I quietly moaned and rolled my hips against him. He groaned and ripped my thong off as I unzipped his pants and slipped my hand in palming him threw his briefs.

"Why don't you bring him out to play babe" he whispered..I felt myself blush and did as I was told..I figured if he wanted me to tease I was going to live up to the expectations. I rolled my hips against him teasing his cock with my slit..

"fuck!" he groaned..

He looked up at me and I smirked..He flipped us so I was laying on the seat and he was hovering over me..

"I need you" he whispered against my skin.."Do you need me baby?" He asked..

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He grabbed my wrists and moved them above my head and kissed me hard shoving his tongue in my mouth making both of us moan by the taste of each other. He rolled his hips against my core thrusting deep into me…

"FUCK!" I moaned and raised my hips against him..

"Eager baby?" he whispered as he bit my neck.. he pounded my womanhood hard and fast, I knew I wasn't going to last long, He reached one of his hands down and rubbed my clit as fast as he was fucking me…

"Fuck baby you soooooo tight!" he groaned..

"Don't stop Randy!" I cried..

He picked up his pace and rolled my clit between his fingers sending me over the edge and I cried out his name and felt him pulse his release as I came all over his dick..

He collapsed on my chest and I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled..

"That..was…amazing" I whispered trying to catch my breath.

The limo stopped and we quick fixed ourselves and got out of the car and I noticed we were at gorgeous house…

"Where are we" I asked him

"This is my house when im in town darling..Now lets go" he said he wrapped his arm around my waist and guided me into the house..It was absolutely stunning..He pulled me upstairs and I noticed my overnight back in the corner of his bedroom.

"Your Sister has a spare key she takes care of the place when im not in town" he said.

I smirked and turned to him..

"Sooo Mr. Legend Killer" I said sweetly..

He walked over and unzipped my dress letting it fall to the floor..He leaned down and kissed me hard I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me over to the bed and laid me down never breaking the kiss..

He pulled back and looked down at me…

"Be mine baby girl" he whispered…

"Really?" I asked

He nodded and kissed me lightly..

"Come on baby you know that was the best sex and its only gonna get better from there..You know I always liked you and I know you always wanted me.. lets try this baby.." he said..

"Alright..as long as you promise to give it to me every day baby" I whispered to him…

"Mmmmm that's a promise" he said kissing me..this was definitely the best prom night ever!


End file.
